el superviviente
by Robolacion
Summary: siempre en movimiento, hemos estado en lugares donde todo el mundo consideraría imposible, y sigo vivo para contarlo, pero siempre nos estan siguiendo, solo queremos estar en paz, aunque eso sea imposible.(serius summary) insultos incluidos, puede venir con unas raciones de misterio y de postre chistes malos (izi summary)


buenas gente bienvenidos a mi primer fic de ligoff leyends (espaninglish confirmed), o sea lol, y espero que les guste soy Robolacion (ignoren mi nombre de autor si no lo eh cambiado) y vamos a lo importante

* * *

Prologo:

Lentamente abrí los ojos mientras exhalaba un fuerte bostezo, lentamente estire mi espalda hasta hacerla tronar y en medio de todo esto a medio bostezo balbuceé – otro día en Runaterra, otro día en este maldito pozo.- Esto último lo dije entre dientes, me levante perezosamente de mi cama, recogí mi mochila y comencé a guardar las cosas indispensables.

Mientras intentaba comer algo de lo que había sobrado de ayer, después de todo no tenía mucho tiempo, necesitaba esconderme, pero donde… voltee a mi escritorio, el cual definitivamente debí ordenar antes. Comencé a arrojar todo lo que molestará al suelo mientras buscaba ese mapa, ese mapa que siempre me estorbaba y que guarde para que no moleste, pero el muy desgraciado no iba a aparecer, cuando finalmente logré ver una tela blanca debajo de todo pensé que lo había encontrado, tire al suelo todo lo que estaba arriba de él y resultó ser nada menos que esa maldita túnica de invocador polvorienta, estaba a punto de usarla para incendiar mi casa cuando una idea salvaje apareció en mi cerebro. Podría funcionar, pero tendría que hacerlo rápido.

Quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo, ni siquiera tendría que memorizar una historia, si se me hubiera ocurrido un día antes ya estaría a salvo, después de todo tendría a quien acudir allí. Me puse la mochila al hombro y salí de mi casa, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando oí su voz en mi cabeza diciendo – _tu hora a llegado, listo o no_ \- al tiempo que una veloz sombra se movió por el rabillo de mi ojo, al voltear vi que se trataba de un delgado hilo negro que se desvaneció unos segundos después de clavarse en un árbol.

\- Tuve suerte pensé- al tiempo que comenzaba a correr.

Si no me apuraba sus palabras podrían llegar a tener algún tipo de validez en muy poco tiempo, me movía entre los arboles tan silenciosamente como podía, intentando no tropezar con sus gigantescas raíces, mientras que sus flechas me rozaban a cada paso que daba, rápidamente el bosque comenzó a quedar atrás, y la cantidad de árboles empezaba a mermar, dejándome expuesto a sus ataques, que cada vez se acercaban más a mi cuerpo, mientras que sus voces se hacían más fuertes en mi cabeza, no solo luchaba contra el cansancio, sino contra la desesperación, bien sabido era que muchos perdían las fuerzas para huir cuando sus voluntades eran doblegadas, si bien sabía que no era mi caso siempre existe una primera vez, por otro lado tenía que correr unos tres kilómetros y mis piernas ya comenzaban a cansarse. No obstante no iba a detenerme aunque tuviera que correr desde Noxus hasta el Freijorld, no me atraparían.

…

Cuanto habré corrido, no tengo idea, pero mis piernas me quemaban y me ardía el pecho, mientras que frecuentemente escupía flemas, más vale que estuviera cerca, era curioso como cada vez sus palabras para que me rindiese sonaban más tentadoras, lo único que me impulsaba para seguir corriendo era mi odio hacia ellos, habrían pasado 20 minutos en esta insana cacería, y ambas partes estábamos cansados, querían terminar con esto

\- _¡se acabaron las palabras!-_ exclamó a la vez que el ardor en mi pierna derecha aumentó considerablemente, mientras notaba que comenzaba a perder fuerza.

Desvié mi atención a mi pierna durante un breve momento para ver que me había arrancado parte del gemelo, no debí haber mirado, ya que lentamente comencé a sentir el dolor al pisar el suelo, cada vez me resultaba más doloroso dar el siguiente paso, cuando sentí otro tirón en mi otra pierna, claramente perdía velocidad, ya sabía lo que era y lentamente mi cuerpo comenzaba a ceder, sentí como una de sus flechas se enterró en mi espalda, mientras que tocía sangre, pronto caería, en un último intento de sobrevivir hice un acopio de toda mi fuerza y aceleré el paso, comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, ya ni siquiera me esforzaba por esquivar sus ataques, simplemente no los sentía. Para mi suerte pude divisar mi destino al otro lado de la colina, nada más ni nada menos que la academia de guerra, dejé salir en un grito todo el odio que tenía dentro y aceleré aún más mi carrera, con algo de suerte saldría vivo de esta.

La distancia se reducía rápidamente mientras que los daños de mi cuerpo aumentaban de sobremanera, en poco tiempo el dolor volvería a mí, pero aguantaría lo suficiente, no moriría tan cerca, los muros que delimitaban los jardines de la academia se acercaban rápidamente, por suerte aún tenía fuerzas para saltar, por poco no lo logro, pero finalmente estaba dentro, lo peor ya había pasado, ellos ya no podían…, - ¡pero que Mierd*!- ellos habían entrado por la puerta principal como si nada, no me jodan, ¿ellos también eran campeones de la liga?, se acercaron a mi tranquilamente como si hubiesen olvidado de la persecución que había tenido lugar hacía unos segundos, al observarme ambos rieron a la par hasta detenerse justo frente a mí.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías huir?, no puedes huir del destino- dijeron ambos… al mismo tiempo… completando sus frases, ¿ _cuánto tiempo tendrán de sobra_?

\- De hecho, si lo creí- suspiré, dejando escapar una leve risa – supongo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano…, adelante- dije, consciente de que probablemente serían mis últimas palabras. agachando mi cabeza por ultima vez, mientras ella tensaba su arco y lentamente me desangraba en el pasto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado los invito a dejar sus reviews y si les gusta intentare subir la continuacion de la historia.

se despide cordialmente Robolacion


End file.
